


【all金】绝对不能把弟弟给别人养

by Ryannuoxiaotang



Category: all金 - Fandom, 凹凸世界 | AOTU Shijie | AOTU World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryannuoxiaotang/pseuds/Ryannuoxiaotang
Summary: 清水
Kudos: 12





	【all金】绝对不能把弟弟给别人养

01.  
“格瑞啊，金就交给你了。”

当初秋在出差前如是语重心长地对格瑞说。

“嗯。”

当时格瑞也确确实实这么认认真真地答应了，但秋万万没想到会是这种结果，格瑞也万万没想到。

02.  
“金，起床，要迟到了。”

第二天七点整，格瑞端着一杯牛奶无奈地站在金床边。

尽管他从六点开始已经叫了金不下二十次，甚至把金的被子掀到床位，甚至不惜给小星星付工钱以将金闪醒，金都不动如山的瘫在床上。

“等等嘛，格瑞……”

金试图以撒娇的方式换取再多五分钟的睡眠。

“七点了。”

格瑞抿了一口牛奶再度开口。

“才七点而已，七点！”

金一下子翻身坐起。在乱成狗窝的床上摸出手表。

“我靠靠靠靠！要迟到了！”

然后格瑞就见证金使出他练了十几年的绝技——三分钟穿衣服刷牙洗脸换鞋并冲出家门。

收拾床铺以及早餐不在金的考虑范围内，那是格瑞担心的事。

03.  
“报告！”

金站在教室门口气喘吁吁。

“进来吧。”

语文老师推了推眼镜意识金坐到座位上，他已经习惯了。

金揉了揉后脑勺，不好意思的朝老师笑笑，穿过过道时还有不少同学冒着被老师骂的风险跟金打招呼。

这大概就是笨蛋的人格魅力吧。

同班的凯莉叼着棒棒糖对紫堂幻吐槽。

紫堂幻:比起这个我更在意为什么凯莉你可以在早读课上光明正大地吃棒棒糖。

凯莉:我觉得这个问题不大。

“早上好啊，紫堂，凯莉。”

金在位置上坐下来，悄咪咪地跟两人打招呼。

“早啊，金。”

紫堂幻小心翼翼地躲避老师犹如探照灯的目光。

“哟，笨蛋今天又迟到了啊。”

凯莉丢给金一颗糖，“还没吃早饭吧。”

“诶？凯莉你怎么知道的？”

“金，到了教室就开始早读，不要聊天。”

老师成功被金完全没有压低的声音吸引。

“哦，好！”

翻开课本的金突然感受到来自背后的寒意，但他不敢回头。

因为他身后坐的是被格瑞称为自大狂，被同学们称为小霸王的宇宙世界第一讨人厌的金毛孙悟空，名为，嘉、德、罗、斯。

后方的嘉·处于深深的怨念之中·德·内心戏超多·罗·表面依旧超级烦躁连老师都不想（敢）管·斯:为什么渣渣不跟我打招呼，为什么为什么为什么？那群虫子有什么好的？我这么帅气他都不看我的吗？我可是年级第一！他一定是为了引起我的注意。渣渣又没吃早饭？格瑞又没照顾好他。不行，我要稳固自己的地位。一会儿让雷德多分几个汉堡出来。我要让渣渣知道跟着我才是正确的选择。

看透一切的凯莉:呵，九岁小屁孩的心思真好懂。

目睹了凯莉观察嘉德罗斯并露出诡异笑容的紫堂幻:我我我，我什么都不知道。

万饿/恶之源的金:我好饿，怎么还不下课，我要去找格瑞吃早餐，饿饿饿饿饿饿……

04.  
在金几乎饿到崩溃的时候，下课铃终于响了起来。

干巴巴的音乐在金耳里犹如天籁之音。

啊，我的早餐，我想死你了。

然而金并没有从座位上起来，一是因为格瑞肯定会跨越三层楼的距离万里迢迢赶来给自己送早餐——格瑞真是太伟大了，不愧是我最好的朋友——二就是嘉德罗斯在铃响的那一刻就跳了起来，二话不说拦在金面前，导致金现在完全被笼罩在嘉德罗斯的阴影下。

“嘉嘉嘉德罗斯你想干嘛？打架吗？”

金被嘉德罗斯一百三十斤的体重吓到了，这砸下来会压死人的好吗？

“渣渣，这是本王赏赐给你的。”

嘉德罗斯招了招手，最后排的雷德快速从桌洞里掏出三个汉堡搁在金桌面上。

“吃吧，你应该感到荣幸。”

嘉德罗斯挑了挑下巴，这下金应该非常迷恋我了吧。

“呃，其实嘉德罗斯，格瑞会给我……”

“嗯？你吃不吃！”

嘉德罗斯眉头一皱发现事情并不简单。

“……吃。”

可怜的金宝最终屈服于嘉德罗斯的淫（体）威（重）之下，在长达二十分钟的时间内硬生生塞下三个汉堡。

“嗝！”

金默默打了个饱嗝，吃撑了。

05.  
第一节课下课，高三狗安迷修终于从老师的魔爪下挣脱，端着小饭盒朝金的教室狂奔。

格瑞那个班老师一直拖课，根本没时间给金送早餐，这种时候就要最后的骑士出马了。

“金！早餐！”

安迷修以一个自认为很帅气的动作准确停在金教室门口。

“安哥，我其实……”

但当金看着安迷修闪亮亮的眼神拒绝的话就说不出口了。

默默打开安迷修带来的饭盒。

哇！是金最爱的M记小笼包，还有两个荷包蛋！

于是金抽出筷子在嘉德罗斯几乎杀人的，凯莉幸灾乐祸的，紫堂幻同情万分的目光里解决了今天的第二份早餐。

尽管接下来的一节课里，金的凳子不知道被嘉德罗斯用来泄愤的踹了多少下，都快断了好吗？

06.  
格瑞终于在第二节课的大课间把金传说中的早餐带来了。

摆脱了一直拖课的老魔头，格瑞噔噔地拎着还有点温热的便当盒下楼。

“金。”

格瑞不知道第几次违反不准串班的校规，径直走进金的教室，将便当盒放在金的课桌上。用眼神示意金赶紧吃饭。

“呃，那个格瑞啊，我不想吃。”

金目光游移，就是不停在格瑞身上。因为他的胃里已经有三个汉堡，两个荷包蛋加上一份M记小笼包了。

“金。”

[系统提示:玩家格瑞对玩家金使出技能——爱的呼唤]

“……”

[系统提示:玩家金迷茫了。]

“……”

[系统提示:玩家格瑞对玩家金使出技能——爱的凝视]

[系统提示:玩家金战败，向玩家格瑞妥协]

“知道了。”

金面带微笑地打开便当盒，不出意外的是夹了蔬菜、火腿的三明治，外加一个水煮蛋和一瓶旺○牛奶。

然后金再次顶着众人的目光吃第三份早餐。不过这次少了嘉德罗斯的，因为他跟格瑞杠上了。这是一场后桌与发小之间的宿命之战。

同桌紫堂幻表示:我现在很担心金的胃。

凯莉白了一眼忧心忡忡的紫堂幻表示她对金的胃容量充满自信。

你自信什么？:D

07.  
金顺利活过第三节课，原本他以为他终于能好好享受一个课间了，结果在他伸懒腰的时候眼角瞥到了一个绝对不应该出现的人。

不，是一群。

他们就是在校园里横行霸道，违规逃学，打架撸串，欺负可爱学弟，顶撞帅气老师的校霸们，雷狮海盗团！

“小鬼，一上午饿了吧，走，本大爷带你撸串去。”

“路过”的雷狮“不经意间”看到了坐在教室里“乖巧懂事”的金。直直把人捞了出来。

还好嘉德罗斯因为下一节课是体育课提前去了操场，不然又会是一场世纪大战。

“我还要上课啊雷狮！”

金试图挣扎离开雷狮的桎梏，不料雷狮突然加大力度，金挣扎失败。

楼上的安迷修头顶的呆毛突然竖起，一股恶寒让他抖了一下。

肯定是恶党又在祸害王子殿下了。

安迷修无奈的看了讲台上的“灭绝师太”差点哭出来，为什么还不下课，在下要去保护金的安危。

“别以为我不知道，你们下节课是体育课，我跟你们老师打过招呼了，走吧。”

雷狮不要仗着体育老师是你大哥就为所欲为！

雷狮:我就为所欲为，你能拿我怎么样？

08.  
最后金的这几天一直都是怎么过的，还要再加上艾比每天送来的手工巧克力、手工小饼干，卡米尔不时邀请一起前往甜品店，安莉洁偶尔带来的自制冰点。

金一律来者不拒，统统收进他那强大如斯的胃。

以至于出差两周的秋回来时就看到金比以前圆润不止一个档次。

看着金体重秤上的数字的秋:我都不知道当时该哭还是该笑。

总之，秋是得出一个结论了，不管去哪儿，去多久，绝对，绝对不能把金交给别人养。

因为任何一个人都不会想看到自家弟弟跟嘉德罗斯一样……emmm……沉重。

END.


End file.
